mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Amalgamates (Monster Mix-Up)
Write overview about the character here. Please follow the Manual of Style. Please remove unneeded headings. Compare other pages to be sure that it is the correct style. The Amalgamates are creatures from the Nintendo Adventure Book Monster Mix-Up. They were created when King Bowser Koopa used his Monster Mixer to mix together random characters/creatures. Profile Variations The amagamates vary wildly in their design, but that difference in their design comes from the creatures that make them up. BOOM BOOM ON FAIAH!! This creature was created when a Boom Boom who was guarding a Tower had enough, so he ditched his guard duty and left Elmo to look after the fortress instead of him. He explains this to King Bowser Koopa when the latter wonders why Elmo failed to show up. The Koopa King loses his temper, causing him to subject the Boom Boom to the device, fusing him with a Fire Snake. The Boom Boom exits with his head on fire, having become the BOOM BOOM ON FAIAH!! as he pleads for water. Bowser just makes fun of the situation. It is worth noting that the Boom Boom that was used to create the BOOM BOOM ON FAIAH!! and the Fire Snake split apart after Boom Boom douses himself in water. It is thus the only Amalgamate to be split without Mario's help. Buzz Bombs These creatures resemble a normal Bob-omb, but they have a Buzzy Beetle's wings popping from their top. Bowser created them by combining Bob-ombs with Buzzy Beetles. Chomp Munchers These creatures can be created if Chain Chomps and Munchers fuse together. They Goomba Troopae These goombas have been fused with Koopa Troopae. In this form, they have the latter's head. Their main weapon is the Goombomb, which mimics their design. Two of them, Goomby and Foomby, lead the pack. Goomerang Brothers These creatures are made from Boomerang Bros and Goombas. They have the former's upper body, but their lower body matches the latter. Their short legs prevent them from hopping fast. King Troopa This entity was created when the Mushroom King, King Toadstool, and one of the stupidest Koopas, Elmo, were fused together. He has the former's head and the latter's body. Though his constituent entities are rather dumb, the King Troopa appears to be very smart. His intelligence helps the heroic gang, but Mario does not trust him at first... Soopa Koopa Paratroopae These monsters are created when three Koopa Paratroopae of the same gender are combined. They resemble an ordinare Koopa Paratroopa, but have three heads on their shoulders. Their backs can be ridden, as Lemmy Koopa rides on one of them. Powers and Abilities Buzz Bombs deal more damage when they explode compared to a regular Bob-omb or Bomb. Soopa Koopa Paratroopae are stronger than standard Koopa Paratroopae are. Biography The Amalgamates were created by King Bowser Koopa's Monster mixer to serve as his troops. The creatures were later split when Mario and his friends stop Bowser's plan. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Enemies Category:Allies